Numa Estrada
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Gundam Wing, Yaoi, Deathfic, Drama, Tragédia, Songfic. Heero dirige seu caminhão enquanto foge das tropas da OZ, e ao seu lado, passa momentos únicos com seu companheiro Duo Maxwell. Reescrita 2008!


Por Leona-EBM

Numa Estrada

"_Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora,  
porque tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós".  
(Paulo Coelho)_

_OoO_

_-_

You say that I am too  
So much of what you say is true  
I'll never find someone  
Quite like you  
Again  
I'll never find someone  
Quite like you like you

Comovido, você diz que eu também estou  
Muito do que você diz é verdade  
Eu jamais encontrarei alguém como você  
De novo  
Eu jamais encontrarei alguém como você  
Como você

-

Era uma noite fria e escura. Uma chuva forte caía pela região, e o vento soprava com força, batendo contra as árvores que se curvavam majestosamente, como se fizesse uma reverência àquele clima tão sombrio.

Um caminhão corria em alta velocidade por uma estrada de terra, onde não existia nenhum sinal de civilização por perto. Heero era o motorista daquele caminhão, mas ele não dava tanta atenção à estrada, pois olhava toda hora para seu parceiro que estava no banco de passageiros, gemendo baixinho, como se não quisesse incomodá-lo.

Duo e Heero estavam em uma missão muito importante. Eles se infiltraram e atacaram uma base da OZ, destruindo-a em seguida com milhares de explosivos. No entanto, na fuga, Duo acabou levando dois tiros.

Heero sentia uma dor insuportável no coração, ele via Duo sofrendo ao seu lado e não podia fazer nada, apenas pisar no acelerador, procurando algum lugar para fugir, pois ainda estavam sendo seguidos pelas tropas da OZ.

- Hee...Heero?- Duo o chamou com muita dificuldade, ele estava com falta de ar. Seu braço estava em cima de seu ferimento, que escorria sangue a todo instante.

- Não fale muito- Heero pediu, e tentou dizer no seu tom frio de sempre, mas não adiantou, pois ver os olhos violetas do americano sem brilho era demais para ele – "Não se esforce..." – pensou.

- Eu...eu... estou com sono!- Duo disse tentando brincar um pouco – "Eu estou morrendo, mas não consigo falar isso para você" – pensou em seguida.

- Preguiçoso – Heero disse, tentando entrar na brincadeira de Duo, mas sentia seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Seu peito doía juntamente com sua garganta. Segurava seu choro a todo o custo – "Por favor, não vá" – pensou em seguida.

-

_The razors and the dying roses  
Plead I don't leave you alone  
The demi-gods and hungry ghosts  
God, god knows I'm not at home  
I'll never find someone  
Quite like you  
Again_

_As lâminas e as rosas morrendo alegam  
Que eu não te deixei sozinha  
Os deuses fracassados e os fantasmas famintos de Deus  
Deus sabe eu não estou em casa_

-

- "Deus, não permita que ele vá embora. Não permita" – Heero pediu em sua mente.

Duo riu baixinho, chamando a atenção de Heero que o olhou de canto, temendo que Duo pudesse ver as lágrimas nascendo em seus olhos. Desde quando o soldado perfeito era sensível? Desde o momento que Duo entrou na sua vida. Não havia sido de um dia para o outro, mas acabaram se apaixonando ao dia-a-dia.

Mesmo com a situação crítica de Duo, Heero não parava de dirigir, tinha que manter o controle ou então a situação poderia ficar mais caótica. Se parasse o caminhão, eles seriam capturados pela OZ.

Heero sentiu sua mão sendo puxada pelo americano, vendo como ele tremia levemente. Aquilo havia sido o fim para Heero, que deixou uma lágrima solitária escorrer por sua face, repreendendo-se em seguida por não ter conseguido segurá-la. Felizmente Duo não percebeu, ou fingiu não perceber.

- Duo... - Heero sussurrou seu nome.

O americano deu sua atenção para Heero, que o encarou com certa angústia. O olhar de Heero havia deixado Duo triste. Apesar da situação, ele não queria ver aquele semblante tão entristecido. Aquilo era pior do que a própria morte aos olhos de Duo.

- Que tal gravarmos esse momento?- Heero indagou, e um sorriso amargo desenhou-se no seu rosto – "Eu não quero te esquecer...".

- Gra... gravar?- Duo indagou, com um pouco de dificuldade, pois sentia seu ar faltar a todo instante – "Assim você terá lembranças minhas...".

_-_

_I'll never find someone  
Quite like you  
Again_

_Eu jamais encontrarei alguém como você  
De novo  
Eu jamais encontrarei alguém como você  
De novo_

_-_

Os grandes violetas de Duo fecharam-se por um minuto, mas logo o abriu ao ver Heero mexendo no porta-luva do caminhão procurando alguma coisa. Quando Heero achou, ele exibiu um sorriso satisfatório.  
Heero pegou uma mini-câmera e colocou com um pouco de dificuldade no painel do caminhão, ficando com a lente apontada para Duo.

Duo deu um sorriso maroto e olhou para o objeto a sua frente, fechando os olhos. Ele passou a mão por sua franja, tirando-a dos seus olhos, como se tivesse se arrumando. Ele abriu seus lábios, deixando sua voz fraca e doce invadir a cabine do caminhão.

- Meu nome é Duo Maxwell, eu tenho...15 anos... cof...cof, e adoro dançar, cantar...cof, comer doce... - Duo ia falando aos poucos tudo o que mais gostava de fazer.

A cada tossida que Duo dava, Heero sentia seu coração se despedaçando. Ele fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu quando fez uma curva mais brusca na estrada, olhando desesperadamente para Duo, vendo se ele havia se machucado, mas o americano continuava na mesma posição.

- Lembra daquela vez...que o Trowa foi...cof...cof obrigado a cantar no Bar perto de casa?- Duo comentou com Heero.

- Lembro! Ele atropelou o Chang e caiu em cima do Quatre, ao tropeçar no fio do microfone! - Heero riu alto, lembrando-se daquela cena que ficaria para sempre em sua memória. Mas seu riso logo morreu, quando percebeu que a situação continuava a mesma.

- Heero?- Duo o chamou, puxando sua mão novamente.

_-_

_I looked into your eyes and  
Saw a world that does not exist  
I looked into your eyes and  
Saw a world I wish I was in_

_Eu, eu olhei em seus olhos e vi  
Um mundo que não existe  
Eu, eu olhei em seus olhos e vi  
Um mundo onde eu gostaria de estar_

_-_

A mão de Heero estava fria, mas a de Duo parecia estar gélida. Ele olhou de canto para o americano, querendo parar aquele maldito caminhão e lhe abraçar, mas não podia, ele sabia que seria pior assim.

- Canta... Aque... Aquela música comigo?- Duo pediu com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Apenas nesse estado seria possível pedir algo assim para Heero.

- Claro! – disse. Ele não negaria absolutamente nada naquele momento.

E essa música não era uma qualquer, era uma música importante para os dois. Quando Duo e Heero resolveram dizer o que sentiam pelo outro, eles estavam num barzinho, e uma mulher começou a cantá-la ao mesmo tempo em que tocava seu violão.

- Hoje o céu está claro e belo... - Duo começou a cantar, tentando pegar o ritmo a todo custo, mesmo que isso forçasse seu corpo, que se contraía de dor.

- Entre as nuvens te vejo – Heero cantou em seguida, exibindo um sorriso amarelo para seu querido companheiro.

- Onde vou... cof, cof... me acompanhas – cantou essa frase num sussurro.

- Você já faz parte de mim... entre as flores e o mar – cantou mais baixo, sentindo seu peito doer. Aquilo estava sendo torturante demais.

- sempre está a lembrança de nós, nós dois – cantou, tendo um ataque de tosse em seguida, jogando sua cabeça para o lado, batendo no vidro do caminhão, ficando a tossir com mais força, deixando algumas gotículas de sangue sair por sua boca.

A música não prosseguiu, Heero não conseguia cantá-la, ele começou a sentir suas lágrimas correrem por seu rosto, não conseguia mais segurá-las e não queria. Ele queria chorar, queria pelo menos ter a permissão de chorar.

Duo observou a face de Heero, e com dificuldade solta o seu cinto de segurança e aproxima-se com cuidado do japonês, deitando sua cabeça no ombro de Heero. Naquela posição podia sentir o perfume de Heero, enquanto seus olhos miravam a estrada chuvosa.

- Heero, pare um pouco - Duo o pediu num sussurro – "Eu preciso de seu calor...".

Heero se virou sua cabeça para o lado, encontrando aquele corpo mais próximo ao seu, e não conseguiu desviar seus olhos do banco que estava repleto de sangue.

Heero tirou o pé do acelerador e o caminhão foi parando lentamente. Duo colocou sua mão fria no rosto de Heero e aproximou-se de seus lábios e o beijou carinhosamente, deixando sua língua adentrar por sua boca, tentando parar de tremer. Os braços de Heero abraçaram seu corpo, enquanto se afundava nos seus lábios.

O beijo foi perdendo sua força aos poucos, quando a cabeça de Duo moveu-se para o lado, com seus olhos fechados. Ele não respirava, não falava, e nem dava sinais que faria isso novamente. Heero abraçou seu corpo e o colocou no seu colo, voltando a ligar o motor do caminhão, saindo dali, com o Deus da Morte no seu colo.

_-_

_I'll never find someone  
Quite as touched as you  
I'll never love someone  
Quite __the way_

That I loved you

_Eu jamais encontrarei alguém tão comovida como você  
Como você  
Eu jamais amarei alguém como amei você_

_-_

Fim

Fanfiction Reescrita em 11/7/2008

Nome da música: Touched. Banda: Vast

e-mail : gotasdegelo(arroba)

Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
